Alusion agridulce
by Rinna Reffsi
Summary: La pequeña Elisia ha estado sumida en sus complejos pensamientos hasta que se da cuenta que ha tenido un recuerdo agridulce para su joven y complejo entendimiento...


**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa es la autora inegable de las series de FMA**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pelotones de la brigada civil de Amestris, marchaban con perfecta coordinación. Siendo observados por los ciudadanos en las calles, arrancando exclamaciones de sorpresa y fascinación en los más pequeños hasta sonrisas orgullosas de parte de los mayores. Con el pulcro uniforme azul y su distintivas placas que los distinguían de los militares comunes y corrientes. Entre esa multitud una joven de ojos verdes y cabello claro, observaba con tristeza, viendo las botas militares caer y levantarse, resonar y aplastar el suelo de asfalto conforme cientos de pies avanzaban.

Antes de que sus ojos cayeran al piso, veía con detenimiento las caras de los uniformados. Escuchó que la llamaban y se esforzó antes de responder al llamado, componer su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Porqué saliste tan repentinamente? Pensé que algo te había pasado -La voz de una dulce mujer la reprendía-

—Lo siento, quería ver de cerca a los soldados

—...Elisia

La madre sentía un escozor en sus ojos al ver a su pequeña y comprender sus palabras. La niña le regalaba una sonrisa forzada a su adorada progenitora, una que le dolía mucho ver en su única hija.

—¿A papá le gustaban las manzanas acarameladas?

—... Sí, le encantaban mucho -Apenas y pudo responder, con un hilo de voz casi perceptible-

—Voy por unas, espéreme aquí

La mujer mayor sólo pudo ver como la infante de diez años aproximadamente, alcanzaba al señor del puesto de manzanas acarameladas. El puesto siendo rodeado por una muchedumbre de crios, que codiciaban el famoso caramelo, y el señor haciendo lo posible por atender a todos los mocosos que seguían y seguían saliendo, de quién sabe dónde.

Gracia frunció el seño buscando controlarse, y no derramar lágrimas mientras observaba el retoño de su amor con Maes correr hacia el puesto de manzanas... Su pequeña aún seguía buscando entre los militares al gran hombre de lentes y barba que le hacía cosquillas cuando apenas y tenía conciencia; pero buscaba a ese sujeto entre miles de rostros desconocidos, entre gestos cansados y serios, algunos amables y otros no.

—" _Aún es una niña"_

Pensó con angustia y tristeza. Elisia sabía que su padre había muerto hace ya varios años atrás. Tal vez su mente infantil creía muy en el fondo que su papá sólo se había ido de viaje, asuntos de trabajos, como los que solía hacer. Y esperaba cada festival militar para poderlo ver entre alguno de esos hombres. El resto del año podía ser una niña realmente vivaz y alegre, no teniendo problemas con respecto a porqué papá no regresaba, sin embargo cada que se aproximaba el desfile militar... Parecía olvidarse de todo lo demás, ansiosamente corría por las calles hasta llegar al centro de la conmoción y se escurría entre la multitud para ver de cerca.

Una floja pero insistente esperanza que siempre moría al terminar el día, cuando su madre y ella regresaban solas a casa. Como todos esos años, en los que tenía -Y tiene- ya, plena conciencia de su entorno.

—¡Mami aquí!

Elisia alzaba las manzanas acarameladas empaladas, sosteniendolas del palito. Mordió una y sus dientes dolieron, con lagrimones bajando de sus ojos, vio a su madre acercarse a ella.

—Ohh Elisia

La consoló acariciando sus tiernas mejillas. Hacía el esfuerzo por tragarse lo que había mordido, ya no estaba tan duro, se dijo la chiquilla. Le dio la otra manzana a su mamá, quien le regaló una sonrisa maternal, tan cálida, amorosa y protectora que no necesitaba más... Creía comprender mejor ahora. Mamá aún no se iba, no se iba a ir de su lado todavía ¿Verdad? Aún le quedaba su mami viva...

Se entristeció un poco la infante, al entender que pronto ella también se iría... _junto a papá, mamá va alcanzar a papá_

La infante miró fijamente los ojos verdes de su madre, medio triste, medio alegre, alegre por la resolución de sus complejos pensamientos... _Mi mami ya no estará triste por las noches..._

Nunca le había preguntado a su madre porqué nunca regresaba el que era su padre durante esos años, mamá siempre se ponía triste aunque lo negara. De todos modos ella ya sabía la respuesta. Una vez el tío Roy se lo dijo.

 _Flash back_

" _Ya no puede volver de dónde ahora está "_

Había dicho conteniendose de frustración tal vez, ante la insistente pregunta de la hija de siete años de su mejor amigo. La niña no quería entender, pero nunca fue bueno tratando con niños de igual modo.

Además ambos deseaban que Hughes regresara. Y esa fue la única vez que Roy había abrazado a la hija de Maes, por acción propia y no obligado por alguna norma social.

Tan pequeña y frágil que pudo entender porqué Hughes las cuidaba tanto en especial a su nena. Su cuerpecito lleno de inocente amor, de confusión y miedo cuando sintió el cuerpo del tío Roy temblar contra su pequeño ser en aquél fuerte abrazo.

Temblaba de impotencia y coraje al saberlo una injusticia, y se culpó internamente. ¿Ahora quién las cuidaría y protegería? Elisia era tan pequeña y Gracia tan bella y joven... Les había arrancado su futuro por ser amigo de Maes, por involucrarlo -De manera indirecta- en todo ese tórrido asunto. Si tan sólo no se hubieran conocido Hughes y él, Maes estaría... Vivo, junto a ellas.

Hughes tenía razón al decir que su hija era un dulce, una muñequita adorable y abrazable... Tan terriblemente pura e inocente que le hacía sentir tan miserable como un pedazo de basura inútil...

Ni siquiera cuando la Teniente y Gracia llegaron al lugar se deshizo del contacto con la pequeña. Sólo la vocecilla de la criatura que tenía entre los brazos pudo traerlo de vuelta a su penosa realidad. Volviendo a ver ese dejo de calidez y jovialidad del que era poseedor Maes, en los ojos de Elisia, ahora confusos. Elisia la única prueba de la existencia de Maes, lo que dejó, su descendencia.

Había acariciado su pequeña cabeza aún peinada con sus dos adorables coletas; una caricia fraternal, de cariño y ternura por la niña, una caricia de disculpa silenciosa... Entonces vio sus propias manos, enfundadas en sus guantes de ignición. Tan blancos como nunca los había visto y el círculo de transmutación tan intensamente rojo... Tan rojo y quemante a sus ojos.

Las mujeres pudieron ver la expresión de Mustang contraerse en una mueca de dolor merecido y profunda congoja. Con su seño fruncido en aflicción miraba a la niña de Hughes mientras ese mismo rostro infantil y tierno le recordaba a aquellos niños, mujeres y hombres que habían sido quemados vivos dentro de la agonizante fuerza de su alquimia de fuego en las inocentes aldeas que fueron aniquiladas por mandato del Fürer... Los niños ishbalies.

Hawkeye bajó la cabeza culpable, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba Roy. Ella misma había asesinado también a aquellas inocentes almas.

" _Tio Roy"_

Gracia sólo llevó a Elisia a su habitación, regresando después con la mirada baja. Hawkeye había salido un momento, dejando a Roy solo en la estancia cuando Gracia volvió.

Cuando iba a despedirse de Gracia ésta lo interrumpió. Ni siquiera podía verla a los ojos sin desviar rápidamente la mirada. ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle? Por más que quisiera Roy, él no tenía el poder de regresarle a su esposo... Nunca funcionaba y nunca funcionaria.

" _Coronel Mustang... Maes siempre quiso que tuvieras una foto de Elisia... Pero no quiero que te sientas más culpable, yo lo sé Roy..."_

El hombre frente a ella quedó estupefacto. Él nunca había aceptado sus fotos, siempre molestando y revoloteando a su alrededor, regalando los pedazos de papel fotográfico.

Ahora que tuvo el valor para mirar a los ojos de Gracia, se encontró perdido contemplando sus hermosas esmeraldas. Incluso Hughes tenía razón también cuando decía lo hermosa que era su esposa. Roy nunca la había visto por tanto tiempo y tan detenidamente.

Estaba triste. Qué le hubiese gritado y golpeado tanto como ella quisiese hubiera sido mejor y menos tortuoso para Mustang. Gracia nunca lo culpó, ni siquiera una mirada de reproche, tampoco se apoyo en su hombro para llorar, nada de eso.

No supo como pasó, tan súbitamente que ni siquiera escuchó cuando Hawkeye entró de nuevo. Ahora escuchaba sollozos mientras sentía un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo... Y se congeló al reconocer su propia voz sollozante amortiguada en el cabello y cuello de Gracia, quién también lloraba y pedía perdón por la imprudencia de su hija.

Mustang la abrazó más fuerte y negaba con la cabeza. Era tan desdichado que incluso Riza sentía todo el pesar de ellos, que contenida ahora salía inevitable.

Fue nuevo para Riza, se sintió de pronto muy abrumada al ver a su coronel de esa manera, quién siempre se controló lo mejor que pudo. Era tan abrumador, sus cuerpos sacudiendose impetuosos contra sí mismos, queriendo liberarse de esa gran angustia... Riza permaneció en silencio, volteandose hacia la ventana tratando de permanecer como cualquier otro mueble, vigilando la espalda de Roy Mustang mientras éste se quebraba entre los brazos de Gracia.

Se quebraba como una frágil copa de cristal...

 _Fin flash back_

Aunque pareciera que la niña aceptara la muerte de su progenitor los siguientes años, psicológicamente sólo estaba ignorando ese hecho, volviendo a ella en los desfiles militares, donde su mente asoció la profesión de su progenitor con esa horda de innumerables soldados que desfilaban por las calles.

Algún día, comprendería la parte triste e injusta de la vida.

—Elisia, es hora de volver a casa

—¡Sí!

La voz alegre de la chiquilla resonó en medio del barullo de la demás gente. Recordando al tío Roy, y las pocas historias que le había contado acerca de su padre.

Caminaban tomadas de la mano rumbo a la casa donde sólo vivían ellas, y un gato negro de mediana edad adoptado hace dos años, que deambulaba por las calles hasta que la pequeña Elisia lo raptó y se lo llevó a casa, segura de que mamá Gracia se alegraría de acoger un precioso gatito negro.

El gato negro las recibió con un maullido hambriento y exigente que malinterpretaron con un maullido de bienvenida.

—Kuro-chan~ Qué bonito gatito...

Le acarició el lomo al animalón que recostado en el sillón, movía su cola incesante, esperando su comida digna de un rey como él. Elisia se arrodilló en el suelo, observando la belleza del gato.

—Kuro-chan... Olvida lo que te dije de conocer a papá, él no regresará nunca... -Le dijo en secreto al gato, como si estuviese avergonzada por haberle mentido al animal-

El gato sólo la veía irritado, bostezó enseñando sus pequeños pero afilados colmillos. Era un gato tan perezoso que maulló en señal de molestia, aún no veía su plato servido.

—Hehehe... Ya lo sabías ¿verdad? Yo también... -Musitó con la voz ligeramente quebrada, no quería que mamá la escuchase-

El gato negro veía la cara de su esclava, viendo que de sus ojos salían pequeñas gotas de agua que rápidamente se quitaba con el antebrazo derecho. El gesto de la humana contraido en una mueca muy fea según el pequeño gato.

 _El tío Roy dijo que todos nos volvemos a reencontrar, pero que falta mucho tiempo para eso..._

 _Lo siento mucho, papi. Pero me quedaré con mi mami mucho tiempo, así que no nos esperes con ansias._

El gato llamado kuro-chan no entendía a los humanos, esas cosas andantes sin pelo que le decían muchas cosas a su ser y lo tocaban indebida y excesivamente... tanto que lo hastiaban.

Ahora la esclava menor reía sin parar, por suerte ya le habían servido su comida. Concentrandose en comer e ignorando a la humana que se había pegado como una garrapata al cuerpo de la humana mayor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía pensado incluir esto en mi otro fic, sin embargo resultó un poco triston a mi ver y no quería hacerlo muy dramático -El otro fic-

Le di una manita de gato y salió esto. No creo que me haiga quedado triste...

 **Saludos,**

 **Rinna Reffsi**


End file.
